


Like the Lights Off of a UFO

by kittypoker



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Weirdness, cracky love letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypoker/pseuds/kittypoker
Summary: Donghae decides to write a love letter. Heechul contributes.Disclaimer: Crossposted from livejournal to here.





	Like the Lights Off of a UFO

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my old writing stuff, all the stuff I posted on livejournal way back in the day, and decided why not put all the stuff here. Because why not?
> 
> I have gone through and tried fixing without cringing too much. But I hope you all enjoy!

Donghae sits hunched over his desk as he scribbles away on a piece of paper. His tongue sticks out just a little bit as he rereads the things he has written. Tapping his pencil idly on the desk, his eyes drift over to his favorite pictures that are spread out across the desk. Thoughts come to mind as he stares at those pictures before he turns back to his paper.

This has to be the best idea he has ever had in the history of “Donghae’s Brilliant Plans”.

Sure his plan to change Sungmin’s pink hair to blue went completey wrong. He certainly didn't realize that it would turn into a slight purple color. And sure when he decided to poke everyone in the butt because he saw that it could prove that his friends weren’t actually aliens, that it made Heechul attack him. But that didn’t mean all of his plans weren’t good ones. Donghae just knew that he rules at making plans because no one else could think up the things he could in the first place.

Heechul sashays into the room with an aura that commands his presence to be noticed. Annoyed at the fact that Donghae doesn’t look up at him, Heechul storms over to where the younger one continues to be hunched over without a care. Hands on his hips, Heechul leans over Donghae like a tower as he glares at the younger male before him.

“Donghae, what is so damn important that you don’t even look up to acknowledge my very presence?” Heechul asks using his most annoyed superior over you tone of voice. Donghae grunts in response as he continues to scribble something out as he rethinks about it.

Curious to why his friend wasn’t paying attention, Heechul glances over to have a look at what was being written.

“Your eyes sparkle like the lights off of a UFO flitting through the sky while your lips call out to a very special fish to smother them for a water holding kiss…” Heechul reads aloud as he begins to lean over Donghae to get a better look. “What the fuck is that?!” He asks in disgust. Donghae chooses that moment to look up at Heechul, but the look he hasnn is one of concern.

“Would that not work?” Donghae slowly asks as he tuurns back to stare at his love letter. He wants, no needs it to be perfect, but if Heechul doesn't like it then the one it was for could possibly not like it either.

“If you’re trying to scare whoever off with it, then yeah it would work perfectly. It’s creepy if it’s supposed to be something sentimental and then you'll be royally fucked!” Heechul answers back as he glances at the miscellaneous items across Donghae’s desk.

A smirk stretches across his lips as he notices the pictures that covered the right side of the surface. “Okay this is what you’re going to want to do…” Heechul points out as he instantly takes charge of helping Donghae to write his little love letter.

He's going to enjoy watching how this plays out.

  
Ryeowook's surprised by the way Donghae just shows up with a look that's completely all smiles as he hands off an envelope with his name hastily scribbled across it. He watches the older male skip off while he sings out a couple of la la la’s without a care in the world. He shares a quick look of confusion with Jongwoon before he slowly opens up the envelope.

“Do you think I should be scared?” Ryeowook asks as he pauses for a second with the envelope open. Jongwoon gives him a pointed look that asks him if he's seriously asking that before he sighs in defeat. “That’s what I thought…” He murmurs as he pulls the letter out.  
Ryeowook stares at the piece of paper with wide eyes as he tries to decipher from the scribbles and doodles. Blinking a few times, he looks up to stare at his friend beside him. He watches as the older one stares at the paper for a long moment before looking up at him with a wide grin.

“How did he get pictures of me in my underwear?” Ryeowook asks himself outloud as he stares down at the piece of paper in pure wonder. Beside him, Jongwoon breaks down into a fit of endless laughs and giggles over Donghae’s love letter to their very own Ryeowook.

  
Later that day when Jongwoon's giggles have finally ceased and Ryeowook’s locked himself in the bathroom because he can’t figure out how the hell Donghae got pictures of him in his underwear, Kyuhyun has to break away from his game. He doesn't like to have his game interrupted because Star Craft needs his full attention with it, but Jongwoon insists on having to tell him something right this moment.

“You’re not going to like this…” Jongwoon start osut with a big grin spread across his face. With that one smile, Kyuhyun knows that whatever Jongwoon is going to say is most definely about Ryeowook and that he's going to have to do something about something that happened.

The only times anything was brought up to him while playing StarCraft was when he has to step up into his boyfriend role. He likes being Ryeowook’s lover and all, but he doesn't like the way the other’s expect him to handle whenever something comes up about the other man.

“What happened?” Kyuhyun asks Jongwoon, instantly suspicious. The older one just grins at him as he pulls out a single piece of paper with words and doodles.

“I think that will explain everything!” Jongwoon exclaims in a sing-song voice before he dashes out of the room in a fit of laughter. Kyuhyun simply sighs before letting his gaze fall to the piece of paper.

An even long sigh escapes from his lips as he reads over what is written on it a few times. He wonders how in the world Donghae got a hold of pictures of Ryeowook in his underwear (maybe he could convince Donghae to hand those pictures over to him he silently adds) as he pulls his cell phone out of the depths of his pocket.

From: Kyuhyun  
To: Kibum (14:51)  
‘Hyung~! Donghae’s doing it again! Why must he write love letters to the other members? On top of it where the hell did he get pictures of Ryeowook in his underwear?’

From: Kibum  
To: Kyuhyun (15:12)  
‘WTF, how should I know? Donghae’s Donghae… He’s sneaky like a ninja.’


End file.
